


Making Amends

by GuilianaMarchisio



Series: Red Dead Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio
Summary: OC perspective.Camila Sanchez a young bandida on the run from Mexico mets Dutches gang right after Blackwater. Having been through a bit of bad luck she isnt left with many options. Honestly it doesn't seem so bad, otherwise shed be alone.Camila has never been what you'd call a good person but meeting Sean well, he makes her want to change.





	1. A new Family

"Adelante! They have us surrounded! We might be able to slip out through those trees!" Camila shouted to Eduardo as she fended off the bounty hunters. 

"Right cover me!" He responded as he moved cover. Fantically teaching for and opening she finally spotted one. She was turning to call up her friend, when she saw he go down. 

"Merida!" She cursed. Surveying the damage around her there wasn't much of a way out. It had been a good run. Fire now engulfed their camp and one by one her caravan fell. 

 

"Come out with your hands up Miss Sanchez! There is no way out of this!"  the man smiled wickedly as he watched her lay her bow down and raise her hands.

"There were children in this camp you bastard!" She spat at his feet. He responded with a laugh.

"Your kind will learn that there is no place left for you. Its over." he pointed his weapon at her. Camila was a proud Mexican/Aztec woman she stood tall ready to accept her fate.

"Oh no mister. Its not over yet." A new voice rose. Five men emerged from the tree line guns aimed at the remaining hunters.

"And just who the hell are you?" the man said.

"My name is Dutch and there fine boys with me heard some trouble and came to investigate. And wouldn't you look what we found. A coward threatening a lady." Dutch said looking around the ruins of the camp.

"This lady is a wanted bandit. She has robbed and murdered dozens of people." the hunter said irritated.

"I did what I had to. They have hunted my people for years. They killed innocent families today. Families that just wanted to get away they surrendered and you shot them anyway!" Camila yelled as she quickly aimed her bow and fired an arrow into the bounty hunters heart. Dutch and his men started firing as well.

"Are you ok to ride miss?" one Dutches men shouted across to her.

"Si I am!" she said mounting her gold horse, Midas. 

" Follow us out!" 

The next half hour they rode hard to escape and they finally reached a clearing and stopped to rest the horses.

"Quite the mess we found you is Miss..." Dutch said turning to her.

"Camila Sanchez. I..Thank you. I thought that was it." 

"Now what do we do with her?" A man spoke up.

"Manners Bill." Dutch shot a stern look.

"Well Im not sure. That was the last of my caravan. We had been on the run for a few months." Camila sighed as she gently pet her horse.

"I can offer you a place with us. You seem capable and Ive seen you fight. Of course we would need your loyalty to us." Dutch smiled extending his hand to her.

"You serious Dutch all the trouble we are in and you want to bring her in this? She had trouble of her own she doesnt need ours." A man spoke that had remained quiet.

"Easy Arthur, I have a plan. Have some faith. What do you say Miss Sanchez?" Dutch turned his attention back to Camila. 

She looked at the men and weighed her options before grabbing his hand she shaking it.

"Ill do what I can for you. I owe you my life Dutch." He smiled wide.

"Grand lets head back to camp and celebrate!"

 

Camila mind wandered as they rode every now and again answering questions the men had.

"So what made you such a high value target? I found a wanted poster on one of those bastards. $3000 for you. Dead of Alive." Bill said.

"As I said they want to eradicate my people so we fought back. I suppose we may had killed general at an American fort that killed my brother that was pretty important."

"That'll do it! You'll fit in just fine, bout time we found a woman that can hold her own." Arthur laughed. The group laughed as well.

"Dont let Miss Grimshaw hear you say that!" Dutch chucked. "Here we are Miss Sanchez. Welcome home!" 

We came to a clearing with a camp set up. They had quite the set up for a bunch of outlaws. Eyes quickly noticed a new face as they gathered around the returning party. 

 

The group was surprisingly welcoming to Camila. After some introductions and drinks Dutch told her she could pick a spot for a tent and rest up.

"Ill need you start working tomorrow, Ill send for you. Goodnight Miss Sanchez." He said waving as we left.

"There is a nice open spot o'er by me if ya like. Has a nice shade tree." A cheery Irish accent rang in Camilas ear. She turned to find a tall red head. Drink in hand and a joyful smile on his face. 

"That sounds nice, thank you." She returned his smile. 

"Name's Sean McGuire." He smiled as he offered to lead her horse.

"Its nice to meet you Sean. I must say I honestly did expect everyone to be so, uh _come se dice_ ,  inviting. " She looked up at the tree seeing his small tent set up next to it. 

"We aint as bad as we look lass. That was quite the story Dutch spun about meeting you." he said as he hitched Midas. Camila sighed and she set her things down. 

"Yes, it was a shit show back there. Im not sure if any of my people made it. Though it might be for the best, we were never going to find a home." 

"Your people?" Sean asked as he helped set up her tent.

"We came from Mexico. Most of us are descendants of the Aztecs and we hold many of their traditions. The Americans came and drove us from our village, lied to us and murdered us. So we fought a war we could not win. My brother got killed and I killed the general that did it. Been on the run since." 

"Im sorry to hear that little one. You've had a rough go of it." The red head hung a lantern on a post by the tent as she finished placing her bed roll.

"Something would have happened here, but now- now maybe I have a chance to help people who need it. Like you guys. Dutch mentioned what happened in Blackwater."  She said as they walked to a near by table to sit. 

"Disaster that was. But not alls bad now. We are safe for now, we had food and drinks," Sean smiled handing Camila a drink. " and a new pretty face to look at." 

"Aren't you forward!" Camila let out a loud laugh a blush spreading on her cheeks.

" We live a fast and dangerous life Miss!" chuckling Sean looks up to see Tilly and Mary-Beth approaching. 

"Miss Sanchez! Come sit with us and talk! We wanna know all about you!" Tilly laughed as she tugged Camila up. They both had been drinking and were filling chatty.

"Oh of course! Thank you Sean, Hope Ill see you later?" She smiled as she was led away.

"You bet lass." He smiled watching them leave.

 

 

"What you doing Sean?" Arthur said walking up.

"Quite a woman that one huh ol Arthur?" Sean slide a beer over to his friend. Arthur chuckled talking a seat across from the Irishman. 

"Yeah seems so. I saw her fight too." He took a long drink. "Trust me, you better not make her mad." smirking he finished off the beer.

" Wouldn't dream of it friend. She's a dream." looking over toward the girls he saw them laughing and drinking as Javier played songs for them.

"Well aren't you the love struck school-boy?" Arthur laughed getting up. He motioned for Sean to follow as he walked toward the campfire. 

"Do you know Cielito Lindo? Javier ask Camila as he tuned up his guitar.

"Si! What a classic!" she smiled as he started to play. 

Sean watched as she swayed to the music singing along with Javier in Spanish.

"Ay ay ay ay ay, canta y no llores, ay ay ay ay ay!" Everyone joined in as they all celebrated the reunion of some members as well as the new. 

Camila  had not been this care free for a while and it was nice just to relax and socialize with friends. This was going to be a chance, one that could make up for the shitty choices she had made in the past. A chance to start over. 

 


	2. Errand Girl

Camila woke up groggily the morning after. The sun was just rising as she peeked outside her tent. Looking around there were a few people already up making coffee or doing different chores. Slowly emerging she stretched wide and yawned.

"Good morning Miss Sanchez!" Miss Grimshaw happily greeted as she handed Camila a cup of coffee. "Glad to see you are a early riser." 

"Most mornings Ma'am. Thank you." She giggle as she took a sip.

"Dutch said you'd be working with the men now like Mrs. Adler. I trust you too keep up with our rules." Susan smiled warmly.

"Of course! I was just going ask what I was needed for today." at that Susan nodded and left Camila to her work. Putting her cup away she made her way over to the food supply wagon. 

"Ah Miss Sanchez! Can I borrow you for a while?" Mr Pearson pipes up from a near by table.

"Sure. What did you need?" She ask as she grabbed a couple apples. One for her and one for Midas. 

"Dutch has all my usual hunters out doing jobs. You know how to hunt?" he ask shuffling over and grabbing a list from a crate.

"Yeah, I can hunt anything you need." she smiled.

"Thank you Camila this will help us out a lot having another body to help bring in food." He nods heading back over to his table.

"Mind if I was ta join ya?" A familiar Irish accent appears from behind. Camila smiled as she turned he head back to she Sean following her.

"Do you always sneak up on people when you say hello?" She laughed as she readied her horse.

"If I get ta see that smile then yeah, thats how ill do it!" Sean gave her a hand as he mounted Midas. "come on, I promise I won't be any trouble at all."

"Dont listen to him Miss Sanchez. He's always trouble.  _no vale la pena el esfuerzo_." Javier called out as he rode past them.

"Oi shut up!" Sean frowned as he watch Camila laugh. "What did he say?" 

"Nothing too mean,  _promise._ Do you know how to hunt?" she looked down at him as he shrugged.

"Sort of, maybe. But this really just be an attempt to talk you more." she grinned confidently.

"Hop on your horse then  _amor_." she said as she turned to hid a blush.

Sean quickly jumped on his horse and they both headed out to hunt. Riding out of came they heading west toward Valentine.

"So tell me darlin, a bit about you." Sean says as he keeps his horse in pace with hers.

"Well Im from a small village in Mexico. My mother was Mexican and my father was native Aztec. My mother and I never got along and my father died when I was a child. My bother and I got involved in some rebel work and became somewhat of bandit I guess. And well I told you the rest. What about you Irishman." She says smiling over at him.

"Ah luv, Im nuthin special. Just a young lad trying to make his way in this life. Been riding with Dutch and the gang a while, and there is always trouble brewing. But there is money and he takes care of us all." he says as they slowly pull off the main path.

" Well Sean McGuire, Im sure there is plenty to you, but lets hitch up here should be some deer maybe we can find a couple. Stay low and quite and only use that bow. Gun will scare off anything." She explained as they both crouched and heading into the treeline. Sean watched as she found tracks and showed him what to look for. She motioned to the left and he turned to see a heard of deer grazing on the hill side. 

"Ill take the right you the left." She whispered as she aimed her bow. He followed suit and when she fired he did as well, but only one deer went down. 

"Damn it! It lifted its head right when I fired!" Sean groaned as they emerged from the brush. Camila snickered a bit as she slung her weapon.

"You told me you sort of could hunt." approaching the fresh kill she retrieved her arrow and whistled for the horses.

" That may also have been part of my plan." He shrugged as he offered to stow the deer. 

"Well I can't say I didn't enjoy the company." pulling herself on her saddle they started back toward HorseShoe Overlook. 

"So is there a plan? I know you guys are on the run, but where to?" Camila asked curiously.

"I rightly couldn't tell ya. I got taken by bounty hunter shortly after Blackwatch. Stung me up they did. Pulled me teeth and my feet, still I didn't talk. But Dutch, he has dreams. Right now he says west some days he says Tahiti." Sean says gesturing with his hands.

" How brave you are." Camila says impressed. "Tahiti though? That does sound nice. A beach and its always warm, thats the dream." laughing they both hitched back up at camp. Sean threw the deer over his back and heading toward Pearsons cart.

"Well look at you two gettin on." A smiling Arthur says and he comes to mount up.

"You headin out ol Arthur?" Sean asks.

"Yeah got to get us some money. Stauss has me collecting payment. You two have fun." He tips his hat and chuckles as he leave.

"Good man that Arthur." Sean says as he places the deer on the butchers table.

"Yeah seems so he's been kind to me." Camila says and she handed Pearson a few more herbs she had gathered.

"Thank you Miss Sanchez Ill be sure to add your donations to the Ledger. Dutch was looking for you though, think he's over in his tent." Pearson says as he begins to skin the deer. Camila nodded and turned back to Sean. 

"Come on then can keep ol Dutchy waiting!" Sean says as he walked her over to Dutches large tent. He was sitting outside reading when they walked up and he greeted them with a smile.

"I hear your helping out well Miss." He says offering them a seat across from him.

"Sure. No problem at all. Everyone has been so...nice, its a welcomed change."  she smiled as Sean pulled out her seat before sitting himself.

"I see some more than others it seem." Dutch laughs as he looks at Sean. "Have you been working Romeo?"

"Course I have Dutch! You know I always pay my dues!" Sean wails pretending to be hurt. 

"Well maybe you both can do me a favor then. I noticed a lot of homestead on the way in. Seans a good their and with you covering him as the responsible adult in the mission I think we can make some money." Dutch explains. Camila snickered toward Sean.

"Sticks and Stones Dutch. Ill have ya know Ive already staked out one of them homestead." The Irish man said looking proud. 

"I stand corrected then. Alright you two, get going and no side tracks ok kids?" Dutch winks and then laughs. Sean and Camila instantly blush and rushed to get to work.

What an interesting time Camila was having and she was excited to spend more of that time with Sean. 

 

 

 


	3. Shine Light into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So timeline might be off, but since we had such little time with Sean I got to. I hope you guys are liking this RDR2 really got to me such a wonderful game! It goes without say that this story will have spoilers and I do plan on continuing Camilas story even after Sean. She needs her redemption too :) Thanks for the kudos and love guys !

Camila yawned as she emerged from her tent. She had been here a couple of weeks now and things were going surprisingly well. She had been doing small missions off and on to bring money for the gang and some light hunting-no big jobs yet. Sean had been gone a day to go and finish his stake out for the homestead they were robbing and should be back soon to get her and head out for the mission. 

"Mornin' Miss Sanchez." John Marston says in passing as he heads toward Abigail's tent. 

"Good morning John." She waves back walking toward the campfire. John had also been kind to her and she enjoyed Abigail's company. Young Jack had taken up asking Camila for stories from her culture. She filled his mind with wild stories of old gods and beast that her people once and still believed in. His eyes would fill with curiosity. Jack in turn would tell her stories of Knights from England and admittedly she learned a lot from him. 

Having this small family welcome her so easily was something Camila hadn't had in a while. She spent her entire 24 years alive fighting for her people to live. Most didn't. Grabbing some coffee she makes her way back to her tent and siting as she sipped on the hot drink.

She watched as the camp woke up. Tilly went to feed chickens, Mary-Beth started some laundry, Keiran went to tend to the horses, and Dutch started up that terrible record he loved so much. 

"Lost in your thoughts?"  A gruff voices asks. Camila looked up to find Arthur returning to his tent after a night of collecting debts for Strauss and this morning he was looking particularly, well gruff.

"Sort of." She chuckles a bit as he lights a cigar. 

"Hey I saw Sean in town, told me to let you know the robbery is good to go wants you to meet him outside Valentine. " He says as he takes a long drag. "Ya know he talks about to a lot. Wouldn't shut up. Well, more than usual." Arthur laughs as Camilas face turned red. 

"Oh dont be like that. I think its... nice. Nice to have someone in this world you can turn to." he offered a reassuring smile.

"Sean makes me feel...special." Camila smiles softly opting for a moment of honesty. 

"Good. Hold on to that."

"Do you have anyone Arthur?" She asked as she stood to ready her things. Arthur chuckled a bit before answering.

"Sure, I used to, but this life took it from me." Camila sighed as she approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense. Shine light into darkness, Arthur. Try again." She offered a smile as she left Arthur. He watched he leave and shook his head.

"Sean better treat that woman right." flicking out this rest of his cigar and heading to his tent to get some sleep.

 

 

 

Camila came to a slow trot as she approach Valentine. Looking around to see if she could spot Sean. She rode around the outside of the town until she saw his horse hitched to a tree along the road.

"Tck, Vamos, Midas." Pulling the horse in the direction she hurried over to the Irishman.

"Oy! Luv, I was wondering when you'd show up." Sean smiles as he walks up to help Camila off her horse.

"No 'Hello, Camila I've missed you?' " She laughed as he embraced her. 

"Now dont be like that little one! Of course I missed ya." He says and he gave her his best puppy eyes. She playfully pushed him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Look this is going to be an easy job in and out, then afterward maybe we go to the saloon?" He started out confident, but wavered at the end. 

"Sean are you asking for a date?" She giggled as she turned to face him. 

"I guess I am. But come one lets get this out of the way and if we run into anyone let me do the talkin." He said grabbing both her hands.

"Are you as good at that as you are hunting?" She cocked her eyebrow and smirked.

"You wound me Camila Sanchez. I could talk a dog off a meat wagon." He mocked being hurt. The two walked up a hill over to a small wooded area.

"Now the house is just over this hill. You hang back and let me go up. You'll know when to head in." Camila nodded as she took out her binoculars and set up behind a rock.

 

She watched as Sean headed down to the homestead. One man sat on the porch gun in hand. 

"Hey they." Sean waved at the owner who immediately set up with his gun.

"Im gonna give you five seconds to get the hell off my property, boy." The dirty man says pointing his gun at Sean. The red head put his hands up defensively.

"Look, I dont want no trouble, just thought you might like to know we passed a big posse of lawmen headed this way." Sean says as he point off in the distance. "There were a dozen of em, comin up east."

"What? Where?" the outlaw says as he turned to survey and as he did Sean fired a bullet in his head. Camila quickly jumped into action readying her bow and rushing down to aid her friend.

They both fought off the occupant until only one is left.

"Its over come out and surrender!" Camila called out. 

"Ok ok! Im unarmed." The last man called out as he made his way over to them. Sean kept his gun aimed at his as Camila shouldered her bow.

"If you want to stay alive you'll tell us where that moneys stashed." Camila says in a threatening tone. The man keeps his hands up as he stutters.

"Alight, take it easy! its behind the wall in the bedroom." 

"Ok you get out of here and never come back." Sean says as the outlaw runs off into the woods. The two searched the house until they found the money.

"What a good take! I dug up a proper lead this time!" Sean mused as he counted the money and handed Camila a share.

"So about that date?" Camila asked smiling. Sean grinned ear to ear.

"Well lets not waste any time then!" He said excitedly as he lead them back to the horse.

 

Camila felt a warmth in her chest she had never felt. 

 


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im thinking about just adding in events that didn't happen in game so i can get some content. Anyone have any ideas?

Camila was able to talk Sean into getting ready before heading directly out. The arrived back to camp and gave the camp its share of money from the robbery. 

"Ok, meet me at the horse in an hour." Camila smiles warmly.

"Dont keep me waiting, luv." Sean returns the smile as his takes her hand and kisses it. Taking his own leave Camila rushed over to the girls tents to find help. This was a first for her and she was nervous.

"Tilly, Mary-Beth, are you busy?" She asked. They both looked up from their books.

"Why Camila, you look frazzled!" Mary-Beth says standing.

"What the matter?" Tilly follows suit.

"Well...Sean and I..we are going out tonight and well I have no idea how to... dress." Camila said as she pointed to her normal clothes. That usually consisted over leather pants, boots, and a shirt of some short. Tilly and Mary-Beth smiled widely as they laughed.

"Miss Sanchez! Come with us well make Sean speechless once he sees you!" Tilly says grabbing her hand and pulling her inside a tent. 

"I have the perfect dress!" Mary-Beth squealed rushing off to find it. Tilly started on Camilas hair fist. She had long black hair and she usually wore it down with a couple braids in it. 

"He won't know what to do Camila!" She says excitedly as an equally excited  Mary-Beth ran in with a dress. 

" Ive brought some make up too!" She grinned wide. Camila was feeling a bit overwhelmed but happy none-the-less. After about 40min they were finished and reviled a transformed Camila to a mirror. She stared at her reflections taking it all in. The dress what a nice emerald greed with black accents, it wasn't too much, but it was flattering without showing too much. Mary-Beth had put on some eyeliner and Tilly had fixed her hair. She looked amazing.

" Oh, Thank you so much! I dont know how to repay you!" Camila hugged her friends. 

"Hurry now Sean will be waiting." Tilly smiled. Camila walked out of the tent slowly a little apprehensive, but began walking to the hitching posts.

"Wow, Miss Sanchez. You clean up nicely." Lenny said. Camila smiled and thanked him. A few more compliments from the camp and Camila reached the horses. She found a nervous Sean sitting on one of the coaches. He to had tried to dress up, or at least brush his hair. He turned to see her and his eyes nears doubled in size.

"Camila.." he said slowly. "You look lovely." 

"Gracias amor. Mary-Beth and Tilly help with all...this.." She gestured to her clothes . Sean moves in and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"Come in what ya waiting for?" he asks helping her into the stage coach. 

Off they road toward town, the sun had started its decent and the heat of the day lessened. 

Sean spoke of his life before joining up with Dutch and the gang. He told her stories of all their adventures.

"What do you miss most about home luv?" Sean asked turning to take a glance at her.

" My dog Xolotl ( _shaw-lotl)_ , I named him after my peoples god of fire and lightening, because of how fast and fierce he was." She sighed remembering her companion. 

" I had a stray my Ma let me keep for a while. Scraps. Mangy thing he was." They both laughed as they came to Valentine. 

"There is a new show in town I though we could see." Sean smiles as he helped her down.

" A picture show?!" She grins excitedly. " Ive never seen one before!" 

"Well shall we Señora Sanchez?" Sean offers his arm to a blushing Camila.

"Gracias, Irlandés, You are so kind." She wraps her hand around his arm as they walked to the show hall. They had an amazing time laughing at the comedy. Later they had a few drinks at the saloon. Some minor problems came about when a few men had an issue with them being a mixed race couple. Sean was furious at hearing them call Camila names and insult her." He quickly pulled his gun and Camila followed suit retrieving a pistol strapped to her leg.

"You owe this lady an apology." Sean say nodding in Camilas direction. 

"I dont owe her shit! Or you for that matter ill have you arrested." the man says hands raised. Luckily for the couple the bar was cleared out aside from some pasted out drunks and a bartender that was looking the other the direction.

"Yes, yes, yes Your a big bad business man. Shut up and empty your pockets." Camila says stepping closer to him.

"Your robbing me? Ill have you know Im an important man in Rhodes! " He yells.

"Keep yer voice down! Do as she says." Sean says cocking his pistol. The man quickly handed over a couple of hundred dollars and a pocket watch.

"Next time I hope you keep your mouth shut you hillbilly." Camila says as she used the butt of her gun to knock him out . Sean quickly grabbed her hand as they ran out the door before anyone noticed them. They were laughing as they rode out heading back toward camp. 

"Can you believe that? Its 1899." She sighed shaking her head holding up the watch  in the moon light to get a good look.

" Inbred assholes everyone. But Id say it ended well." He says looking down at her. She face brightens as she smile up at him.

" I had a lot of fun with you, I hope it hasn't ended." Sean leaned down shyly as he kissed her. She immediately returns it as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Sean steers the the horses off the past into a small wooded area and then quickly turns back too her.

"What a woman you are Camila Sanchez." He said between kisses. They eventually made their way to they back of the cart to finish out what they started .

A little over an hour later they were back up front adjusting their clothing and hair. They quickly made it back to camp to avoid seeing anyone. 

Hopping off the cart they made their way into the camp and headed town the tents. Only a few people were still up no one was paying attention to them.

Sean smiled as he opened his tent and led Camila inside. They cuddled up together and fell asleep peacefully.

For the fist time ever Camila felt...safe.

 

 

 

A little bit shorter than normal, but I been working 12s and have school been a bit much, but I still have ideas! 


End file.
